


Bask in the morning glow

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Soft Catboys walking up together and taking care of each other’s needs.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 17
Kudos: 123
Collections: NSFW Viktuuri Bookmarks





	Bask in the morning glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omg_Valkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omg_Valkyrie/gifts).



> For Valkyrie who’s indulging me in my obsession over the boys being nekos. I hope you enjoy it

Victor woke slowly, curled up on the bed with a warm body pressed against his back. His ears flickered on his head, listening after any sounds in the apartment, but it was quiet. He let out a sigh, and cuddled deeper into the mattress. His tail laid wrapped around him, and twisted together with it was the quiet comfort of Yuuri’s tail intertwined with his own. Victor smiled to himself, and imagined how it would look. He had seen it countless times, and knew the stark differences between Yuuri’s dark and smooth tail against his own white and fluffy one. It was a perfect contrast, and sometimes Victor could get lost in looking at it as they snuggled on the couch, their tails curled around each other.

Yuuri was the best cuddle partner, warm and soft and whenever Victor reached out for him, he always opened his arms to let Victor in. Victor, who had been without touch for so long before Yuuri came into his life, made sure to cherish each and every minute of it. Yuuri was heavenly and Victor adored having him as a mate. Yuuri took such wonderful care of him, and Victor did his best to take care of him in return. 

The bed warmed as the sun shone on them from the window, neither of them having closed the blinds the night before. Victor didn’t mind. It was lovely to bask in the sunlight and the warmth it brought, as well as the added heat from Yuuri’s body pressed against his own. They were both bare from the night before, both of them enjoying the skin to skin contact. Yuuri had been shy about it at first, about being so bare in front of Victor, but now it was he who requested it. It was often Yuuri who slowly stripped Victor from the confinements of his clothes, each every night before he pulled him to bed.

Just the thought of it made Victor purr.

Yuuri always seemed to find it such a luxury to be close to Victor, and while Victor couldn't understand why Yuuri found it to be so, he was endlessly happy for it. Victor planned to cherish it for as long as he possibly could. 

He twisted sighly in Yuuri’s grip, slowly un-twirling their tails from each other. He had a deep longing in his chest to turn to look at him, to wake him with soft caressed and sweet words. Yuuri stirred behind him, and Victor shifted slowly over to his back and then to the other side, still keeping Yuuri’s arms around his waist. Yuuri was still sleeping, his expression relaxed and his breaths puffy. He looked so pretty like this, with his dark hair falling over his forehead, his black ears pointing up but relaxed. 

Victor reached out carefully, and caressed his fingers over Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri stirred again, and Victor smiled as his brows knitted together in the cutested way. He let his hand move down Yuuri’s jaw, and then swiped his thumb over his relaxed lower lip. 

“Yuuri,” Victor called in a whisper, sing-songing as he caressed his hand up again. Yuuri grumbled and pressed closer, and Victor let out a soft gasp as he felt Yuuri’s half hard erection press into his hip as Yuuri pulled him closer again. Victor followed, and soon he was laying with his head tipped back slightly on the pillows. His hand moved up into Yuuri’s hair, as Yuuri pressed his mouth to the hollow of Victor’s throat. It felt really, really good and heat started pooling in Victor’s gut as Yuuri started kissing along his clavicle, his hips rolling against Victor’s thigh. 

Victor let out a whimper, and closed his eyes as he let the sensation of want rush over him. He could feel Yuuri’s hands start to move up his back slowly, caressing carefully in that way that always made Victor shiver. He was fairly sure Yuuri was awake now, with how his touch slowly gaining more and more purpose, his kisses more focused. Victor smiled even as he kept his eyes closed, and let his fingers scratch against Yuuri’s scalp up to the base of his ears. 

“Darling,” Victor cooed, and Yuuri started to purr, making Victor’s chest fill with warmth. Yuuri was still rolling his hips against the thigh Victor had pushed between his legs, and it made his own cock stir with interest as well, slowly filling under the sensation of Yuuri’s touches. “Are you awake?”

“Mmmh,” Yuuri mumbled, his hands moving down to grip Victor’s hips. He rolled his hips with more purpose then, and Victor tipped his head back on a gasp. “You feel so good.”

“Mmmh,” Victor moaned, continuing to caress over the base of Yuuri’s ears as they flicked back and forth. “You do too. I love when you touch me like this first thing in the morning.”

“It’s almost impossible not to,” Yuuri said, his voice still heavy with sleep. His lips wrapped around the skin at the base of Victor's neck, and then he sucked, making Victor let out a breathy moan. His own hips jerked from the sensation, and Yuuri moaned too as he gripped Victor’s hips tighter. 

Yuuri’s lips started moving up now, pressing searing hot kisses up Victor’s throat as his hands slid down to cup his ass. Victor felt like putty in his grip, and followed easily as Yuuri started guiding his motions. Victor was growing harder and harder, and the way Yuuri was touching him was only making him want even more. 

Yuuri’s mouth found its way to his jaw, and Victor tilted his face down then to meet his lips with his own. Yuuri gasped into the kiss, but it didn’t take long for the sweet and soft press of lips to turn heated. Yuuri licked along the seam of his lips, and Victor opened up so easily, moaning again as their tongues slid against each other. 

Victor moved his hands down to cup Yuuri’s neck, only to deepen the kiss even further. Yuuri’s cock kept rolling against his bare thigh, and Victor wanted it so desperately inside him instead. He longed for the sensation of Yuuri filling him completely, stretching him that way that made Victor feel so perfectly full. Yuuri always took such good care of him, and Victor had become completely spoiled by it. 

One of Yuuri’s hands stayed on his ass to urge him on, while the over moved up. Victor shivered, even as they tried to kiss, because he felt anticipation filling his body. Yuuri’s hand caressed slowly up, and Victor whimpered in need. Yuuri knew exactly what he wanted, but he also loved to tease. 

“Please Yuuri,” Victor whispered against his lips, and Yuuri nodded, before his hand finally came to grab the base of Victor’s tail. Victor moaned, loud and needy. It was so sensitive, and yet so good, and he loved the way Yuuri always made him feel so much when they were together like this. 

“I love the way you sound,” Yuuri gasped, and Victor pulled back enough to open his eyes to look at him. Yuuri blinked his eyes open slowly too, and for the first time that morning they locked eyes. Yuuri’s dark brown met his own, and Victor couldn’t help but smile. 

“Hi love,” he said, and Yuuri smiled too, grabbing him tighter to kiss him again. Victor felt his mind grow dizzy with it, and he moaned into Yuuri’s mouth, letting his hand slowly caress down Yuuri’s chest. He felt shivers break out under his fingertips, and let it spur him on as he moved further and further down, until he could wrap his hand around Yuuri’s erection. 

“Haa,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor bit into his lower lip, caressings slowly upwards as Yuuri gripped his tighter. He loved to feel Yuuri moan against his lips, to know how much he pleasured him by the way Yuuri’s grip tightened on him. “Vitya, Vitya aaaah.”

“I want you so much,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri kissed him again, deep and consuming, almost making Victor falter in his touches. 

Yuuri pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, and Victor blinked his eyes open slowly, meeting Yuuri’s lust blown ones. 

“Turn over,” Yuuri said, and Victor whimpered, but did as he asked. They pulled away slowly, but Victor stayed as close as he could as he rolled over to his stomach, Yuuri resting by his side. The covers slipped from his body, but Yuuri’s touch followed it instead. He caressed his hand from the top of Victor's neck, and all the way down his spine. He stopped by Victor’s tail, and caressed slowly up it, making Victor gasp and push his face into the pillows. 

“Mmh,” he moaned, and Yuuri pressed a kiss to his shoulder, before slowly moving over to kneel between Victor’s legs as he continued to kiss over his shoulder blades all the way across Victor’s back to the other shoulder. It felt so good, and Victor pushed his ass up, letting his tail curl around Yuuri’s body as he did. Yuuri’s cock rubbed between his cheeks, and they both moaned at the sensation, making Victor push down against the mattress again to gain fiction on his own erection. 

“You’re so pretty,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor mewled, and spread his legs wider for Yuuri. “I want you so much.” 

Yuuri’s hands moved down to his cheeks, and spread them wide. Victor gasped, and pushed back against Yuuri’s grip, making his cock rub against the mattress in the process. He was so hard now, and he desperately wanted Yuuri inside him.

“Please Yuuri, please,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri let go of his cheeks, leaning over to the side of the bed to grab the lube. He poured some directly on Victor’s cleft, and Victor gasped, and then moaned, as Yuuri caressed his fingers through it, and over Victor's hole. “Oh, oh.”

“I can’t wait to be inside you,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor pushed back against his touches. “You always make me feel so good.”

“Yuuri, Yuuri in me please,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri complied, pushing two fingers in slowly. Victor was made to take him, and since they had laid together the night before Victor didn’t have any problem taking two fingers at once. Instead he welcomed it, arching his back as he fucked himself back onto Yuuri’s fingers. His cock caressed over the mattress with each thrust, and the stretch from Yuuri’s fingers felt wonderful. “Haaaa.”

“So good, you’re doing so good,” Yuuri cooed, and Victor nodded into the pillows, feeling trapped under Yuuri in the most wonderful way. Yuuri prepared him thoroughly, and then pulled back, shifting on the mattress between Victor’s spread legs. Victor knew what was coming, and he felt anticipation build in his body as he heard Yuuri slick himself up. He rolled his hips against the mattress slowly as he waited, having a hard time holding back. He was so hot, and he needed Yuuri inside him, needed the pleasure and the friction. Luckily, it didn’t take long, and soon he felt Yuuri line up, the thick head of his cock pressing to his hole.

“Ready?” Yuuri asked, his voice husky and low. Victor nodded, and then Yuuri pushed in, making Victor arch his back as a high pitched sound escaped his throat. Yuuri moaned, and dipped down to bite at his neck, a mating bite. A claim. They had to renew them every once in a while, and Victor felt himself relax under it, as Yuuri stretched him so perfectly. “Mmmh,” Yuuri moaned too against his skin, and Victor whimpered. 

“So good, Yuuri. So good,” he gasped, and Yuuri kissed where he had just bit, tender and sweet. His hand came to grab the bedframe a little over Victor’s head, and the other curled around the base of Victor’s tail. Victor moaned again, and then Yuuri pulled out slowly, before he snapped his hips in hard.

“Ah!” Victor moaned, and then Yuuri was pushing in and out of him at an even pace, quick but smooth. Victor trembled under it, feeling his entire body fill with the sensation of pleasure as Yuuri fucked him so good. The grip on his tail kept him in place, but Yuuri never pulled or yanked. He just kept Victor pinned there, as he rolled his hips into him over and over and over, creating the most wonderful sensation.

“Vitya, Vityaaa,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor mewled again, feeling so incredibly good. Yuuri’s cock always did him so well, and Victor loved this sensation of being pinned under him and taken care of, of being filled and claimed. “So tight, so good.”

“Yuuri, Yuuri aaaaah,” Victor moaned, and with each and every thrust his cock rubbed into the mattress, the double stimulation so good. “I’m gonna come.”

“Yes, yes come for me love,” Yuuri breathed, his breaths laboured and strained. Victor loved him so much. 

Yuuri continued to thrust into him over and over, until Victor was a mess under him, trembling with pleasure because he was so close so very close and… Yuuri’s hips thrust in sharply, and Victor cried out, his cock spurting come onto the mattress and making a mess of him as well as the sheets. Victor trembled, and he clenched around Yuuri tightly as he shook with his orgasm. Yuuri fucked him through it, and then he moaned loudly too, before he came as well, spurting come inside Victro, warming him from the inside. 

A loud purr started in Victor’s chest as soon as Yuuri’s come had filled him, and Yuuri slumped down on top of him, feeling an answering purr from Yuuri’s chest. Victor smiled, and turned his head to the side, unable to see much except Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri pushed up and came into better view, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and then wrapped an arm around Victor's waist as best he could, and rolled them over to the side.

They landed on the soft mattress, both of them sighing happily. This was truly bliss. 

“Excellent morning,” Victor said, and Yuuri chuckled, and pressed more kisses to his shoulders. Yuuri was still buried inside Victor, and it was just as Victor wanted it. “Just like every morning with you.”   
“Vitya,” Yuuri said, and held him even tighter. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Victor said, and clenched around Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri yelped, and swatted him on the thigh with his tail. Victor laughed, and cuddled furter into the mattress and Yuuri’s warmth. 

Yes, a perfect morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
